It All Started with an Act of Kindness
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: A young girl is troubled over something and seems to be at her wits end with nothing left until another girl comes along and helps her. What will this be the start of? A beautiful friendship? or perhaps something more. PLEASE R&R Chapter 3 Complete
1. A Chance Meeting

**It All Started with an Act of Kindness**

**Chapter 1**

**The Chance Meeting**

* * *

A young girl sat in a dark, narrow alley with her head buried in her knees. She was crying. She had nothing left in this world. She was alone. Her blue hair, which was normally vibrant and soft, was matted and course from the days she had spent in this alley. She just sat there sobbing to herself and whispering...

"How could things end up like this?"

"What did I do wrong? What did my family do wrong?"

"I wish something would come and save me from this..." She softly cried to herself even knowing that nobody was there to listen to her sad, lonely voice.

The girl, unbeknownst to her, had been seen by another girl about the same age every day for the past few days. This girl had been fighting the urge to go and talk to her. She looked so hurt, so fragile. There was almost no way that anyone deserved to look or be that miserable. She stopped at the alley's entrance the same way she had been doing for the past few days and thought to herself that she would at least go talk to her. It was the least she could do. She put her fist to her chest and gave herself a little pep talk to inspire her.

"I should go see if there is anything I can do to help. I know it is the right thing to do. I should have done this when I first saw her and I am already sorry for not doing this sooner. I should be the one person that can probably help her in her time of need!" She said with a nod. She turned and flipped her lilac hair behind her ears and walked toward the crying girl. She could hear only her footsteps and the girls soft sobs as she closed the distance between them. She stopped next to her and noticed that she was very small in size. The girl had yet to notice her so she knelt down and slowly placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"AHHH! GET AWAY!" The girl screamed and fell back, a look of pure fear on her face. Something had happened to this girl and there was no way that she is going to be left alone.

"Shh...it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Kagami Hiragii. What's yours?" Kagami asked with a smile on her face. The girl looked up at her still slightly trembling and looked as if she couldn't find the words.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me, but at least tell me this. I have seen you here for the past few days and was wondering if you had anywhere to go. I can't let a cute girl like you stay out here by yourself." Kagami said tilting her head slightly. The small girl shook her head and blushed at the comment. She had never been called cute before. She almost let out a small smile at the kindness another human being was showing her.

"No...I have nothing in this world anymore." She whispered with another sob. With that answer, she got a look of shock on her face as she felt herself pulled to her feet. Kagami was looking at her and smiling.

"Well you do now, you are coming to stay with me, no if, and's, or but's." Kagami said while pulling the girl along. Kagami felt that she could really use a friend right now after seeing the way she was scared in the alley. She figured the girl must be hungry as well so she dragged them into a small cafe that she was fond of and came to often to think about things.

"Now order whatever you want, it is on me. You look like you are starving." Kagami said and the other girl's eyes lit up at the thought of food and told the waiter that she wanted 3 helpings of everything on the lunch menu. A sweatdrop formed on Kagami's head and she just ordered some tea.

"Well, looks like I won't be getting that video game I wanted for awhile...Oh, well this is more important." She sighed to herself. The other girl tore into her meal as soon as it got there with such a speed that if you blinked, she was already on the next plate. Kagami sat there with her eyes wide at how much the girl could put away despite her small size.

"Hey, you really are something else you know that?" Kagami said with a sly look on her face. The girl stopped eating and offered Kagami one of the bowl's of rice and some beef with it.

"No thanks, eat up. You look like you need it." She said waving her hand while the other girl just happily continued chowing on her food. Once she was finished and earned the gaze of the other customers in the cafe, they paid the bill and left in a hurry. Kagami could tell that lifted the girl's mood somewhat, but she still had a solemn look on her face that made her wonder what had happened to her. As they were walking to Kagami's apartment, she heard the girl say a simple phrase that made her feel like she had truly already made a difference in this girl's life.

"Thank you"

* * *

**END**

**Back after a long break. Had a lot going on and am now able to get back into writing. Let me know what you guys think. I absolutely love Lucky Star and the character's have so much potential and emotion to be written about. Please R&R and I will be continuing this shortly.**

**-Phantasm Flash**


	2. Welcome Home

**It All Started with an Act of Kindness**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome Home**

* * *

Kagami stopped with the girl at the front door to her apartment and quickly unlocked the door. She was excited to have someone to keep her company for once and she was happy to have been helping someone in need. She got behind the girl and placed her hands over the small girl's big, green eyes.

"Hey, what are you-AHH" The girl said as she was moved quickly into the apartment and heard the door shut behind her. She kept her eyes closed even after feeling the hands remove themselves from over them and heard Kagami's voice speak sweetly in the air.

"Welcome home. This will be your home from now on. You will be safe here with me. I will protect you from whatever may harm you." The girl listened to these words and slowly opened her eyes. She was met with a fairly small apartment but it was very comfortable looking. A purple couch and a glass table sat in front of an entertainment center with a TV and some video game systems. Her eyes lit up at that. She had forgotten how much she missed video games. There was a wooden Kitchen table and a small walk-in kitchen.

"I know it isn't much, but I hope you are comfortable here. I get by somehow." Kagami laughed while looking at the girl's face which was full of curiosity. The girl raised her hands and shook her head.

"Oh, no it is great. I don't want to be a burden though...I..." The girl looked down and sniffed softly as if she were about to cry. Kagami got a sad look in her eyes. She really wanted to see what the girl was like when she wasn't sad. Her eyes were so big and a pretty shade of green, but when she got like this, they seemed to lose their luster. She had gotten glimpses of her when she wasn't in complete despair while they were at the cafe. She wanted to bring that girl back.

"You are not going to be a burden on me. I offered to bring you here and you will stay here. I can't leave you out there on your own, after all." Kagami said while pulling the girl into a hug. The girl sobbed softly into her shoulder and reached around her and hugged back. Kagami led her to the couch and sat down next to her.

"It's all right. Let it all out. I don't know what happened to you but it must have been hard." Kagami said while stroking the girl's blue hair. The girl cried and cried leaving a damp spot on kagami's shirt and only ceased when she had cried herself to sleep. Kagami stood up and went to get her a blanket.

She placed the blanket over the girl and brushed the blue hair from her eyes.

"What happened to you? Well you sleep while I make us something for dinner." She said stroking the girl's hair. She smiled as she noticed a small, cute sigh come from the girl and her lips curl into a small smile. Kagami nodded and rolled up her sleeves as she made her way into the kitchen to make some food for when the girl woke up.

"What's this?" The small girl asked as she walked into the kitchen holding the blanket around her. She smelled food and saw Kagami busy at work preparing what looked like a normal dinner for two, but she seemed really anxious about it. Kagami jumped at the noise as she was not expecting the girl to wake so soon. She looked at her and smiled at how cute she looked wrapped up in a blanket. She looked like a little girl and her sleepy face was just adorable. Kagami had a slight blush as she pushed the girl back into the living room.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why did you push me back out here?" the girl asked confused.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Here you sit here and play video games while I finish dinner. It shouldn't be too much longer." Kagami said turning the TV on and putting a controller in the girl's small hand. She ran back into the kitchen while she heard the beeps from the TV and her face drooped when she saw the stove.

"OH NOOOOO! MY STEW IS BOILING OVER!"

"Uh huh..." Was all the small girl could say as she was absorbed in the game he was playing and not noticing the burning smell in the apartment.

After about half an hour Kagami went and grabbed the girl and whirled her around to the table where food awaited them. The girl's eyes lit up again and she sat down and looked at Kagami with a grateful look.

"Eat up! I hope you like it!" Kagami said as she looked on at the girl who picked up her chopsticks and took a bite. The girl's eyes opened wide and her face turned green as she fell out of the chair.

"What is this? I'm sorry, but this is horrible. Worse than Serasvaati cooking something." The girl said coughing. Kagami thought this would happen. She seemed to be the only one who can handle her horrible cooking skills anyway.

"I'm sorry, I know I am a horrible cook but I wanted to do something nice for you." Kagami said with her hands above her head in prayer's fashion. The girl stood up and went into the kitchen with Kagami wondering what he was doing.

"You sit there and let me handle this." The girl stated while starting to make something. Kagami sat there and stared in amazement at the skill this girl showed when cooking. Everything was precise and the aroma was magnificent. She felt as if she was in one of those TV shows with the master chefs and was about to try their creations.

"Here, this will be much more edible." The girl said as she handed Kagami a plate and sat down next to her. Kagami looked at the meal and thought it looked great.

"Thank you...uh.." She said still wondering what the girl's name was. The girl was silently eating her food and looked up for a brief second and their eyes met.

"Konata Izumi..." She said while going back to her meal. Kagami smiled and was happy to finally know her name.

After dinner, they decided to play some video games and Kagami was surprised how good Konata was. Kagami just couldn't win against the girl. After a few hours of getting her butt handed to her, she decided it was time for bed. Konata looked at her and knew the question she was going to ask. Where would she sleep?

"You can sleep in my bedroom with me. I have a futon that I will sleep on. You can have my bed." Kagami said patting the girl on the head which earned a slight blush from the smaller girl. Kagami thought again just how cute she looked when she blushed.

"O-ok if it isn't too much trouble..." Konata said quietly as they got ready for bed. Konata took a quick shower and felt great after and saw the bed all made and ready for her to sleep in while Kagami was busy preparing the futon next to the bed. Konata went and sat down on the bed while watching Kagami finish up the futon. Kagami gave the small girl a smile and Konata thought how could anybody be this nice to a complete stranger? She didn't even know anything about her, yet she took her in without so much as a second thought.

"I'll be right here if you need anything. Don't hesitate to wake me up if something is wrong." Kagami said while laying down in the futon and turning the lamp off. Konata nodded and pulled the blanket over her and closed her eyes. Within minutes, she could hear the other girl's slight snoring. She soon drifted into sleep herself and was plagued by the same visions of that day...just like every night.

_"Konata...why didn't you save us?"_

_"Onee-chan, are you watching again?"_

_"Konata...Konata...it hurts..."_

Konata shot up with sweat forming on her brow. She has had the same dream over and over again since that day. She looked at the clock and saw that she had only been asleep for two hours. She looked down at Kagami and the other girl was still sound asleep. Konata got up to go get a drink of water while thinking of nothing but the dream and Kagami, who was doing everything to comfort her. Konata went back to bed with mixed feelings of fear and happiness. She was truly grateful to Kagami...Truly

"Huh? Why do I feel a weight on me?" Kagami said to herself as she woke up. She looked at the window and saw it was still night and she felt a weight on her back. She turned and saw Konata laying next to her asleep. Kagami blushed a bit and saw that the girl's hair was stuck to her face like she had been crying. Kagami let out a soft sigh and moved the hair from the girl's face and pulled her in for a hug.

"Konata, you are really something else. I promise that I will never leave you alone." Kagami said before placing a light kiss on the girl's forehead. She was greeted back with a small breath before Kagami fell back into sleep. Konata opened her eyes and looked at the sleeping girl and could only give a small smile to the sleeping figure.

"Kagami...Thank you for being here..."

* * *

**END**

**would have written this sooner but I fell asleep last night. I got it up as soon as I could and I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think. I do all of this for you. Please R&R. Things are getting a little close between Konata and Kagami now :D**

**-PhantasmFlash**


	3. A Past Best Forgotten

**It All Started with an Act of Kindness**

**Chapter 3 **

**A Past Best Forgotten**

* * *

Konata woke up in the futon Kagami was sleeping in. She was confuse as to why she wasn't in the bed. After a minute, she remembered that she went to go get some water and then crawled in with Kagami for comfort from her nightmares. She shivered remembering the visions that haunted her night after night. She saw that Kagami wasn't anywhere in the room but could hear water running through the pipes in the apartment so she figured she was in the shower.

"I guess that I will make some breakfast for us then. I can't leave that to Kagami, after all..." She said to herself as she got up and stretched. She walked into the hall towards the kitchen and felt a sudden chill.

"_Onee-chan..."_

Konata stopped and her eyes were wide. What did she just hear? She could have sworn that she heard her voice just like in her dreams. Was she losing it?

"Yeah right. Like I am going crazy..." She tried to reassure herself as she continued to the kitched to make some eggs and toast for herself and Kagami as she could hear Kagami shut the water off. Kagami opened the steam filled bathroom and walked out to the smell of scrambled eggs and saw Konata in the kitchen busy at work.

"Good Morning, Konata. I hope you slept well." Kagami said but getting no response from the small girl. She figured she was just absorbed in her cooking and let it slide. She sat at the table and watched the girl focus on making the eggs. She noticed that the girl's eyes seemed to be tired even though she seemed to be sleeping well the night before. Kagami was worried about her so she got up to see if she could help in any way.

"Konata? Can I help with anything?" Kagami asked but still received no answer. She spoke a little louder and got closer to her.

"Konata? Did you hear me?" Still no answer. Konata seemed off in her own world and she started mumbling to herself.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't save you..." Konata said to herself. She was completely unaware that Kagami was standing right next to her. The other girl placed a hand on her shoulder and Konata turned and saw the smiling face of a red haired girl looking back at her.

"_Onee-chan..."_

Konata lost it and just screamed. Kagami jumped back scared at what was going on and wondered what was wrong. Konata was screaming something about she couldn't be here that she was gone. Kagami was confused and tried to calm the girl down.

"Konata, calm down. It's me. What's wrong? Are you alright? Speak to me!" Kagami was saying pleading with the small girl to come back to her. Konata had tears running down her face and she was trembling. She saw Kagami over her and started to calm down a bit. She was still hiccuping and sniffling from the crying and screaming she had been doing but the last few minutes had been a blur. She couldn't recall everything but one fact remained. She saw her face...her smiling face looking back at her.

"Kagami...I'm sorry..." Konata said and hugged the girl. She wanted comfort even if it was just a little. Kagami hugged the girl back and figured she needed to find out what had happened to her now. She didn't want her new friend suffering like this. She wanted to help so she figured she would ask what has been troubling the small girl and how she ended up alone out in the alley where she found her.

"Konata, I know this may be hard...but what happened to you? I have seen you with pure fear in your eyes more than once now and that doesn't happen to people normally. Can you tell me what happened to you? I want to help..." Kagami said looking sad herself. She felt like she was the only one who could help the girl.

"I don't want to remember it...but I will tell you what happened..." Konata said wiping away the tears in her eyes. She pulled away from Kagami and got a serious look on her face and she was fighting the urge to start crying again. She was about to journey back to when it all started...and she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

"It all started three months ago...It was raining..."

* * *

_Konata was walking home from her favorite comic book store. She had just bought a few new issues of Shuffle! and Haruhi she had yet to read so she was excited but she had to keep them under her shirt to keep them from getting wet. She had not taken an umbrella and it started pouring on her way home. She decided to stop at a friends house until it stopped raining as she was still a good ways from home._

"_Patty, you home?" Konata asked as she opened the door. She knew where Patty kept her spare key and just let herself in most of the time. She saw her friend asleep in front of her TV. Konata shook her head. She found the girl like this more often than not. So she sat down after going into patty's room to borrow some of her clothes while her clothes dried. Patty soon woke up to see her friend watching anime next to her._

"_Oh, hi, Konata. What's up?" Patty said while rubbing her eyes. She stood up and stretched while Konata looked at her enviously. She patted her chest while looking at Patty's wondering why she wasn't gifted like that._

"_Patty you always have to show off don't you?" Konata teased the blonde. The other girl blushed when she realized what she was talking about and went to go put on something other than a t-shirt and boxers that she used to lounge around in. Konata knew she was embarrassed of herself and she liked to mess with her about it. Patty hopped out of her room trying to pull up a pair of jeans and noticed the new manga that Konata had brought._

"_Hey is that the new Haruhi? Can I read it?" Patty asked jumping beside Konata. Konata looked at her phone and saw that it was getting late. It had also stopped raining outside so she figured it was time to head home._

"_Why don't you come over, Patty? We can play video games and read my new manga." Konata said as she started to gather her things and head for the door. Patty squealed and ran to grab her shoes. She hadn't been to Konata's house in forever and she just loved hanging out with the girl and her family. The locked up the apartment and headed out the door._

_The two girls talked and laughed all the way to Konata's house and were excited about their soon to come vegging over video games and manga. Konata put her key in the lock of her front door to find that it was already unlocked._

"_Huh? That is weird. My dad never leaves this unlocked. Oh well, he probably forgot to lock it after I left. I swear, that man is going to be the death of me." Konata said sighing. She loved her dad but he was a bit scatter brained at times. Although, she couldn't say much because she inherited it as well._

"_Dad, Yutaka, I'm home. Patty is here too!" Konata shouted but there was no response. Konata shrugged and figured that they must have went to the store or something so her and Patty started running up the stairs to Konata's room. They stopped at Konata's door and were about to open it when they were both grabbed from behind and dragged into Yutaka's room._

"_What the? What is going on here?" Konata screamed as she saw her dad and Yutaka tied up in the middle of the room. Standing near them were men in black ski masks and sunglasses. Konata was lined up against the wall while one of the men made a motion to the one holding Patty. She was then dragged downstairs and Konata heard the front door close._

"_Hey! Where are you taking her!?" Konata shouted only to be greeted with a slap on the face. Konata hit the ground hard and looked up holding her reddening cheek._

"_Shut up and sit there, Brat. We have some business to take care of." The man who slapped her said. He circled around her family and snickered. He seemed to be enjoying this. Konata was scared. She didn't know what was going to happen to them, but she had to do something._

"_Yu...Dad..." Konata whispered to herself. Her eyes widened as one of the men brandished a gleaming butterfly knife and put it to her dad's throat. He laughed as he berated him._

"_You like this you bastard? Is this what you were expecting when you double-crossed me? I'm going to enjoy this...and I am going to enjoy making your little girl watch!" The man said as he inched the knife closer. Konata threw herself at the man but was only able to move him a few inches due to her small size. She had succeeded in making him cut himself, however._

"_You little...That's it. Light it up and let's go." The man said to his cohorts. One of them went into another room and came back with a container of liquid and doused the room in it. Konata was being dragged away by the other man, but could smell the scent of gasoline. She thrashed about but was not strong enough to break free of the man's grip. She heard a match strike and everything seemed to go silent as she heard the uproar of flames coming from the room she was just dragged from._

"_Alright guys, it's done. Let's go." The man said as they got out of the house. Another one of them looked to him and then looked at Konata._

"_What about her? Should we ice her too? What about the other girl?" He asked. The man shook his head._

"_No, I think it will be better if we let her go. That way, she will always be haunted by this, heheh. As for the blonde, we will take her somewhere to be disposed of. We don't need any more people alive than this girl." The man sneered. The other's looked at him and just thought how sadistic this man truly was. They threw Konata aside and got into a van near the house and drove off. Konata ran back into the house and ran upstairs coughing through the smoke. The room where her dad and Yutaka were had a wall of flames covering the door. Konata's vision was becoming blurry and she felt her head getting dizzy but she fought it and went into her room where she had a fire extinguisher. She sprayed at the fire. She sprayed and sprayed until the extinguisher was out and so was the fire...but the sight she saw horrified her. _

"_Dad...Yutaka...The joke's over now right? You are both going to come from behind me and yell GOTCHA! Or something, right? Dad? Yutaka?" She said through tears. She lay down on the floor and cried and cried until she was dried up. She stood up and just wandered out into the world like a robot. No emotion, no sounds other than her small footsteps. Just a girl who had lost everything and she couldn't do anything about it. She was helpless..._

"_Dad...Yutaka...I'm sorry..." Was all she could say as she cried herself to sleep in a small, dark alley. A lonely girl who had nothing left. A sad girl who couldn't protect the ones she loved._

* * *

"Konata..." Kagami said as she saw the girl fighting tears again. That was the most horrible thing she had ever heard. Kagami now knew that Konata needed her. She needed someone to confide in. She needed a friend...no...She needed family.

"Kagami...I...couldn't save them. I tried, but I couldn't do anything...It's all my fault...my fault." Konata said burying her head in Kagami's shoulder. Kagami saw how hurt she was, how vulnerable. Kagami made a silent vow that she would get that happy girl back.

"Konata, you are strong. I know that your dad and Yutaka don't think that it is your fault. They are watching over you right now and they want you to be happy. You need to remember them as they were. You need to remember the times you had as a family. I know it is hard, but they wouldn't want to see you like this...I don't want to see you like this." Kagami said trying to bring comfort to the girl. Her heart skipped a beat when Konata looked up at her with those green eyes of hers. They were asking for help, for a friend...for love. She hugged Konata tight and tried to give as much assurance as she could.

"Kagami...I don't know...I can't sleep at night. I hear their voices. I see them. I think I am going crazy." Konata said as she looked down. Kagami couldn't even begin to understand how the girl felt, but she could understand how one bad thing could destroy a life.

"Konata, I'm here. I'll take care of you. There is nothing to be scared about. I promise I'll never let you go." Kagami said blushing slightly. She had to admit, maybe she had watched one too many romance movies, but she didn't care. If it made Konata feel better than she was going to say cliché line after cliché line.

"Promise? I can stay, then?" Konata asked quietly. Kagami laughed and pulled Konata in for another hug.

"Of course, silly. You can stay forever if you want to." Kagami said and pulled the girl away from the hug. They looked at eachother for a few moments smiling. Konata surprised the girl with a sudden kiss which, after a few seconds, Kagami returned. Konata buried her head into Kagami's shoulder again before starting to drift off to sleep.

"Stay with me, Kagami..." Was all the little bluenette whispered as she fell asleep. This would be the first time she would be able to sleep without nightmares in a long time.

* * *

_**END**_

_**Hey guys, been busy so once again sorry for the slow update. Going to be working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Let me know what you think. R&R**_

_**-Phantasmflash**_


End file.
